the_great_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Ancient Sages (Canon)/Mystery idiot 50
NOTE: Most of the profile and information comes from the user Metal Mario875. All credit goes to him. 1= |-|2= |-|3= |-|4= 'Summary' The Ancient Sages were four extremely wizened sages in the Tribe of Ancients that acted as leaders, of sorts. The four of them preserved the safety of many, and they have dozens of descendants, such as Merlon, Nolrem, Merlee, Merluvlee, Watchitt, Bestovius, and many more. They are well-known for their powerful magic and supergenius levels of intellect. 'Statistics' Name: Merlumina, Merloo, Merlight, Merlimbis Origin: Super Mario Bros. Gender: Male (Merloo and Merlight) and Female (Merlumina, Merlimbis) Age: 2,000+ years (Deceased. Their souls still exist and are this old, but their bodies were destroyed long ago) Classification: Ancients, Sages Powers and Abilities: All four have Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, durability and agility,Primordial entity physiology, Magic and Dimensional Travel. Merlumina has Dream Inducement and Incorporeal Form. Merloo has Dimensional Manipulation and Precognition (Long-term; could predict accurately 2,000 years into the future). Merlight has Creation. Merlimbis has Precognition (Short-term; should be superior to Merluvlee, who is a furtune-teller) and Enchantment Attack Potency: Megaverse (Merlight is the creator of Flipside and Flopside, a complete interdimensional world. Merloo can manipulate dimensions, of which (possibly 26) there are eleven, due to the Marioverse's reference to String Theory. All the Sages are comparable to each other, so whatever one does, the others should be nearly equal to) Speed: Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Megaverse Durability: Megaverse Stamina: Extremely high Range: Melee Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Supergenius (The Ancients were stated to be thousands of times smarter than Mario, Bowser, Peach or Luigi) Weaknesses: None notable NOTE: While some would argue that Super Paper Mario's highly controversial, "And in the end, it will consume all existence... All worlds, all dimensions." refers to the common synonym universe for dimension, there is plenty pointing otherwise. Dimension D is the piece of evidence to say they mean universe. What says it means space? Well, Merlon stating that The Void is a hole in the dimensional fabric of space, Bestovius being referred to as a dimensional governor that gives out the dimensional technique, said dimensional technique being one that flips the user between spatial dimensions, and, well, sense itself. Why? "And in the end, it will consume all existence... All universes, all universes..." < I'm sorry, but that just doesn't make sense. And besides, it consumes all existence and all dimensions, which would count as spatial as well due to the Marioverse abiding by String Theory. NOTE #2: String Theory is divided into different theories. None are referred to simply as "String Theory." Allow me: Prior to 1995, theorists believed that there were five consistent versions of Superstring Theory (type I, type IIA, type IIB, and two versions of heterotic string theory). This understanding changed in 1995 when Edward Witten suggested that the five theories were just special limiting cases of an eleven-dimensional theory called M-Theory (the name behind it is for "membrane," or "mother of all string theories." Any version of string theory, by default, runs with M-theory). Thus, there are five versions of String Theory, all of which are connected to M-Theory. In Bosonic String Theory, space-time is 26-dimensional, while in Superstring Theory it is 10-dimensional, and in M-Theory it is 11-dimensional. We selected Bosonic string not because we wank, but it is more accturate and original version of the theory in this case. Category:Mystery idiot 50